


XIV

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Both KH and BNHA co-exist, Fluff and Angst, For reasons, Izuku is Xion, Izuku is a Good Boi™ who didn't deserve this, Keyblade Weilder Izuku, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Org calls Izuku Ixuku, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Spoilers for the KH games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Izuku was living his dream. He was at UA, he had a quirk, he was on his way to becoming a true hero... But his other dreams have began to come true as well when a mysterious cloaked figure began attacking them, specifically him.What does he want?Why is he doing this?And why does he keep calling Izuku, Number 14?~Kingdom Heart BNHA Au!~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sapphiria for betaing for me!
> 
> Tumblr link: Here's my new tumblr! Feel free to follow me here now~!
> 
> I have a Discord!: Come Join the madness!

_ ~ _

_ "Give me a break K̶̢̼̼̯̜̏̄̃͐͌ȃ̸̢̨̞̖̲ị̵̢̡͕̩͝r̴̭͗̇į̸̜̩̳͐̈́̔̕!" _

_ "S̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." _

_ ~ _

_ "So... K̶̢̼̼̯̜̏̄̃͐͌ȃ̸̢̨̞̖̲ị̵̢̡͕̩͝r̴̭͗̇į̸̜̩̳͐̈́̔̕ 's home could be out there right?" _

_ "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." _

_ ~ _

_ "S̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝!" _

_ "Gah! Huh?" _

_ "You wanted one didn't you?" _

_ "A paopu fruit..." _

_ "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives, no matter what. Come on, I know you want to try it." _

_ "What are you talking abou- Why are you laughing?! Get back here! R̴̢̝̀̾̚i̴̬͓͎͓͌̈́̒k̶͕̫͚̎̓͘̚ṵ̶̧͎͂!" _

_ ~ _

_ "S̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝. Don't ever change." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." _

_ ~ _

_ "R̴̢̝̀̾̚i̴̬͓͎͓͌̈́̒k̶͕̫͚̎̓͘̚ṵ̶̧͎͂! Where's K̶̢̼̼̯̜̏̄̃͐͌ȃ̸̢̨̞̖̲ị̵̢̡͕̩͝r̴̭͗̇į̸̜̩̳͐̈́̔̕?! I thought she was with you!" _

_ "The door has opened..." _

_ "What?" _

_ "The door has opened S̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝! Now we can go to the outside world!" _

_ "I'm not afraid of the darkness S̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝! Neither should you!" _

_ "R̶͓̞͕̾Ǐ̶̲̐̾̐̾͜K̴̦͖̗̔̇̔̊͝U̴̳̰̽̉̇!" _

_ ~ _

_ "K̶̢̼̼̯̜̏̄̃͐͌ȃ̸̢̨̞̖̲ị̵̢̡͕̩͝r̴̭͗̇į̸̜̩̳͐̈́̔̕!" _

_ "...S̶̰̫̍͋ͅS̶̰̫͇̍͋ͅỏ̷̫͎̝̠̞͂r̶̤̫̦̹͜͝a̷͙̺͓͆́͝..." _

_ ~ _

_ "Do not be afraid." _

_ No, it's swallowing me! I can't escape! I can't! _

_ "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _

_ Weapon? I don't have anything! I'm useless against this thing! _

_ "So don't forget..." _

  
  


_ "... _ ** _You are the one who will open the door._ ** _ " _

_ ~ _

* * *

Izuku awoke with a gasp of air filling his lungs fully. 

"Another dream..." Izuku breathed out gripping onto his nightshirt tightly. 

It wasn't the first time he has had these dreams, nor did he believe them to end here. 

Ever since he was small he dreamed about people he had never met, their names always distorted, their faces blurred, and yet he felt like he knew them. The dream always had him sitting on the outside of what they did, a simple observer, but the dreams always made him feel he should have been the person with the brown hair. Other times he felt that was very wrong, like he was nothing like the brown haired kid. 

Izuku sighed and pulled out his journal from his bedside. Much like his notebooks of heroics, he kept several on his dreams as well. His dream notebooks tended to fill much faster than the others as the dreams came up more and more often than not.

The roman numeral fourteen sat on the cover of the notebook and Izuku began to write down last night's dream, hoping it would bring some clarity... Someday.

* * *

"Deku, you look like shit." Katsuki stated, startling Deku. 

It was about five in the morning, most people were still sleeping but both teens liked to get up earlier than the rest to get a head start on the day. 

Deku let out a breath and said, "You startled me Kacchan." 

"Doesn't explain why you look like you didn't fucking sleep." The blonde growled handing over a mug of coffee. 

Deku gratefully nodded, taking the coffee mug into his hands. "Just... A dream, that's all." 

"If it's a fucking nightmare about any of the shit that went on-" 

"No... It was just a dream Kacchan," he added weakly as he took a small sip of the warm liquid. "Just another dream." 

Katsuki's brows furrowed as he looked over the green haired teen. 

He knew Midoriya Izuku nearly all of his life, and knew things about him people would never know. One of those things is his bizarre-ass dreams. 

For years he heard Deku talk about these dreams, even showing him what he wrote down about them. Some parts sounded like straight up fairytales, others taking on forms of night-terrors. All in all, Katsuki grew up being one of the only few people Deku had ever told about his dreams, that was their neutral ground for the longest time up to move to the dorms. 

"So, what happened this time?" He asked leaning against the counter. 

Deku stared into his coffee, as if it had all his answers. "The three were on the island with the star fruit, just playing and having fun... When this vortex sucked in everything... Like a hurricane but different. The white haired boy... He wasn't afraid of the darkness and let it swallow him. The girl phased out of existence when I- the brown haired boy tried to catch her. Then the shadows wrapped around me. Dragging me down, deeper and deeper... And all the while a voice spoke." 

He then whispered out, "So don't forget... You are the one who will open the door." 

"Then what?" 

"I woke up and wrote everything down." 

Katsuki set down his mug in annoyance, "And how many of those fucking dreams have you had this month Deku?" 

The green haired teen stood silent for a long moment, "...This is the ninth..." 

"Fucking that crack pot therapist said they'd go away on their own. Bullshit." Katsuki growled. 

Deku let out a sigh and sipped his coffee a bit more. "Sometimes... I just wish to see the full picture. Find some semblance of order to these dreams and put them in order..." 

"It's worth a fucking shot. Maybe if you get it organized you can find out what's causing them." 

Deku smiled a bit, "Thanks for the advice Kacchan." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Deku."

* * *

"Alright I think entry 52 from journal 3 is next in line... or was it 59... Darn I have to get this right." Izuku muttered to himself from beneath the courtyard tree. 

Normally Izuku would have gone to his dorm room to work on refining the dream notebook entries into order, but with the nice weather and his neighbors being particularly loud he decided to take it outside. 

He managed to get through a big chunk of it already, some of the basic ones fit like puzzle pieces... now... now things were beginning to get fuzzy.

After the town with the swordsman and the woman in pink... Things began to split into lines all mixing and mashing together. It was confusing to be certain. 

Izuku looked at his notebooks in deep thought. "Where does it lead?" 

"Where does what lead?" 

Izuku jumped back, banging his head on the tree trunk. 

"Ouch..." 

"Izuku? Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You alright?" 

Shoto was standing before him in a casual t-shirt and jeans. 

Izuku gave a small nod, "Yeah I'm fine." 

Shoto walked over to the green haired teen's side and sat down looking at the notebooks. "Going through your hero analysis again?" 

Izuku tensed a bit. He hadn't actually thought about sharing his dreams with other people. Kacchan knew because he grew up with Izuku, his therapist, and his mother knew but that's all who did. Not even All Might knew about his dreams. 

But Shoto trusted him with his families deepest darkest secret, he could definitely tell him about it.

Izuku picked up one of the journals and said, "Actually they're dream journals." 

"You record your dreams?" 

Izuku gives a firm nod. "Ever since I was little I've had... Odd dreams. Throughout my life they appear randomly, but all feel connected to one another... Like they're trying to tell me something."

Shoto picked up journal number 7 and opened to a random passage before he began to read it out, "The brown haired boy walked upon a platform made of glass. Underneath his feet a mosaic that shifted from time to time. The boy was looking for something, listening to a voice I couldn't hear. Then out of nowhere shadows crawled from the darkness and began to attack... But the boy fought back. His weapon, a wooden sword, did nothing against the dark creatures. The brown haired boy raised his weapon and it shifted into pure white light." 

"You chose a really odd passage of my dream journals Shoto. It wasn't even the beginning of that entry." 

Shoto closed the notebook and handed to Izuku. "So... You dream about this random brown haired kid? No name, either?" 

Izuku gave a nod, "Every dream his face is distorted. His name I can't hear it... But I see his adventures, his loves, his tragedies." 

He then held the notebook he had in hand up, "I'm hoping if I can find some order to it, I can figure out what they mean. Especially with them getting more frequent lately." 

"How frequently?" 

"...Nine this month." 

Shoto's eyes widen with surprise. 

"I'm hoping putting pieces together will help me stop them." Izuku states as he writes down another number order. 

Shoto gingerly looks to the notebook in his hand and then back to the green haired teen. 

"Any way I could help?" 

Izuku stops and gives him a warm happy smile. "Thanks Shoto."

* * *

_ "We've found him, Superior." _

_ "Where?" _

_ "A closed off world called, 'Hero Society'. Apparently that's where the keyblade master hid him." _

_ "Who shall we send to get him?" _

_ "Not Number VIII, he's still trying to help XIII." _

_ "Number II, what about him?" _

_ "He's busy with another task." _

_ "Number V?" _

_ "II took him as a back up." _

_ "...I will go Superior." _

_ "Very well... Do not disappoint me Number VII." _

_ "I will not fail... _ ** _Xemnas_ ** _ ." _


	2. Chapter 2

"Deku, you look exhausted." Uraraka commented as class had just left for lunch. 

Izuku gave off a yawn before nodding, "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel." 

"Midoriya you should really try to get to sleep earlier you know." Iida repremaned. 

"Sorry Iida. I'll try a bit harder next time." Izuku stated with a smile. 

"Izuku? You ready?" Izuku turned to see Shoto holding up to bento in his hand. 

"Ah! I had almost forgotten!" 

"Deku?" 

Izuku turned back to his two friends. "Sorry guys, I promised Shoto we'd have a picnic at lunch today." 

"No need to explain Midoriya, you two enjoy yourselves!" Iida declared with a smile. 

Izuku walked over to the half and half haired boy and gently took his free hand. 

The two had been dating for only a short while, getting into the swing of doing couple stuff. So far their favorite dates were when they went out for ice cream and sat out on dagobah beach watching the waves as the sun set. 

They hadn't done much other than hold hands as both of them were novice to the ideas of romance. But a picnic between the two on a warm day sounds amazing. 

They made their way to the big oak tree in the back of the school and sat beneath it's cool shade. 

He and Shoto talked nonsense as they ate, simply enjoying the day. Izuku leaned back resting his head on Shoto's shoulder with a slight blush and the two continued to talk. 

Shoto was telling a story about how he had 'accidently' made the sprinklers in Endeavor's office go off 12 different times. His deep and soothing voice was calming to Izuku, along with that he rested his head on Shoto's left side which felt nice and warm. 

Soon enough Izuku began to doze off to sleep.

* * *

_ "̶̬̇́͒K̶͖̫̦̽͊A̵̞̭̋͘I̶̢͚̿͝͝R̸͖̍I̶̭̍̔͘!̴̳̩"̵̡̼͐ _

_ The brown haired boy rushed forward towards the girl who laid sleeping before a large glowing portal. _

_ "K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓! K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓ open your eyes!" The boy cried as he shook her, trying to wake her. _

_ "It's no use." _

_ The boy turned to see the silver haired boy covered in a strange suit and his voice echoing sitting above the portal. _

_ "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." _

_ The brown haired boy laided the girl down before looking at the other boy. _

_ "What? You... You're not R̶̟̘̖̈̾͒i̷̳͚͓̚̕k̵̖̇͐͊ṵ̷̳̤͐̇." He stated in surprise. _

_ The silver haired boy stared at him emotionless as he stated, "The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." _

_ The boy floated down now standing in front of the portal, the keyhole. _

_ The brown haired boy looked back to the girl in disbelief. "The princess...? K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓ is a princess?" _

_ "Yes, and without her power, the keyhole remains incomplete. It is time she awakened." _

_ The boy stood his ground and yelled, "Whoever you are, let R̶̟̘̖̈̾͒i̷̳͚͓̚̕k̵̖̇͐͊ṵ̷̳̤͐̇ go! Give him back his heart!" _

_ The silver haired boy directed his strange looking sword towards the brown haired boy. _

_ "But first, you must give the princess back her heart." _

_ Suddenly Izuku felt a pain in his chest as the boy's chest sparked and felt to his knees as the two animal-like companions rushed to his aid. _

_ This... This wasn't normal even for his unusual dreams. _

_ Izuku stood now where the brown haired boy was looking at the silver haired boy and whoever was controlling him. _

_ "What's--" Izuku felt himself speak with no control over his actions. _

_ "Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓'s heart rest within you!" _

_ His chest throbbed with pain as he whispered out, "K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓... K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓'s inside me?" _

_ The silver haired boy walked slowly towards Izuku, "I know all that there is to know." _

_ I growl out, "Tell me, who are you?!" _

_ The silver hair bow stopped walking and stood emanating darkness. _

_ "It is I. Ansem, seeker of darkness." _

_ Izuku's eyes widen. He heard his name... How? Why? Why could he hear this name above all others?! _

_ The silver haired boy moved forward again getting closer when the animal friends went to defend him only to be deflected away as he continued to walk closer. _

_ Izuku saw the tip of Ansem's weapon aimed at him as his chest continued to pound. _

_ "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" _

_ Izuku sat there unable to move as Ansem raised the blade ready to strike him down. _

** _"SORA!"_ **

_ Izuku felt something appear into his own hands as he leapt up and deflected the attack. _

_ Izuku stated at the strange weapon within his hands that looked like an oversized key before focusing back onto the fight at hand. _

_ "Forget it!" He growled out in defense, "There's no way you're taking K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓'s heart!" _

_ The fight was a blur, his body doing motions on it's own as if he did it over and over again all while he was deep in thought. _

_ Sora. _

_ That's what the voice had called him, had called the brown haired boy. He had one of his many questions finally answered. The boy he felt strongly connected to and sometimes slid into the role of... _

_ His name is Sora. _

_ "R̶̟̘̖̈̾͒i̷̳͚͓̚̕k̵̖̇͐͊ṵ̷̳̤͐̇!" _

_ Izuku was brought back into reality as he watched the white hair boy drop his blade and fade away. _

_ "Sora! Sora, look!" The duck cried as he ran in. "The... the keyhole!" The dog like creature exclaimed. _

_ Izuku looked at the keyhole and sure enough is was sparking and distablizing. _

_ Izuku pulled out the giant key-like sword and directed it towards it, while he himself was questioning what the heck would this do. _

_ "It won't work! The keyhole isn't finished yet!" The dog explained. _

_ Izuku turned to the dog, "Then what can we do?" _

_ "Maybe we have to go wake K̴̼͂̕a̵̩͇̜͑ḯ̶͔͎͛̑r̸̛̪̍i̵̡̅̓̓ up!" The dog stated as the three turned to the sleeping girl. _

_ Izuku felt a dread in his stomach as his mouth stated, "I think you're right." _

_ His eyes unwillingly drifted to the keyblade the silver haired boy left. _

_ "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder..." _

_ No... No no no no no! _

_ Izuku tried to force the boy to walk away to stop moving but all he could do was watch as Sora walked forward and pick up the blade... and turn it on himself. _

_ Izuku tried to scream, tried to run, tried anything to stop this from happening... But he couldn't. _

_ Sora plunged the blade into his chest. _

_ Izuku's chest exploded in a bright light as pain overwhelmed his being. _

_ "Sora!" _

_ "Sora! _

** _"SORA!"_ **

* * *

"Izuku!"

Izuku awoke with a gasp coughing and hacking his hand resting on his chest. He was okay. There was no blade in his chest, there was no horrible pain... It was just a dream.

"Izuku?"

The green haired teen looked up to see Shoto looking down at him, very concerned.

"Izuku... are you okay?" Shoto asked, helping the shorter teen sit up, "You were trembling and crying in your sleep..."

Izuku looked back down to his chest, his hand still resting to where the blade pierced through.

"...I... I'm better now that I'm awake..."

Shoto gingerly rubbed his back with his hand warming up in a soothing manor. Izuku leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Was that normal for those dreams you talked about?"

"...Sometimes they're rough... like a nightmare... but..." Izuku sat up pulling out his journal and pencil, "...This one is far different than the others..."

"How so?"

Izuku quickly began writing down what he remembered as he said, "For one..."

He showed the notebook to Shoto who looked at it with wide eyes.

"I know his name now."

* * *

"Number VII, status?"

"I found a place that allows the corridors to form. Hopefully I can find the source of the barrier and destroy it soon enough."

"Good. Now what of the status of the target?"

"It appears to have integrated fully into their society... Along with that it seemed to have gained abilities from this world."

"What?! That should be impossible... Number VII, I need you to get a blood sample from it, see if it's still useful. Then we continue with the main plan."

"And if it's' no longer useful?"

"Destroy it. It'd be pointless to keep a failure alive."

"Very well Number IV."

The hooded figure moved through the swirling black vortex as he had done a thousand times before. There he stepped out onto a deserted battle ground with destroyed buildings and police tape surrounding the area.

He looked to the moon aglow in the night sky feeling the power thrum through him.

"It's time for XIV to return where it belongs."

Saïx vanished from the ruins of Kamino with one goal in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey first off I am so grateful for all the amazing comments!  
Thank you soooo much!
> 
> Secondly, I am so very sorry it took this long to update. Long story short, I have no internet at home and only recently the library where I live finally reopened. 
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful support! <3


End file.
